1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massage pillows and more particularly pertains to a new heated massage pillow for allowing the massage packs to be removed and for keeping hair looking nice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of massage pillows is known in the prior art. More specifically, massage pillows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,604; U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,833; U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,469; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,437; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,515.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heated massage pillow. The inventive device includes a pillow. The pillow is comprised of a first pillow case and a foam rubber cushion. The foam rubber contains a heating means. A power supply means, adapted to fit inside the first pillow case adjacent to the foam rubber, is operationally coupled to the heating means. Vibrating means are adapted to fit inside the first pillow case adjacent to the power supply. The vibrating means are operationally coupled to the power supply means. An actuating means, located outside of said first pillow, is operationally attached to the vibrating means. The actuating means is adapted to activate the vibrating means and the heating means. A second pillow case of satin is adapted to fit over the first pillow case.
In these respects, the heated massage pillow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the massage packs to be removed and for keeping hair looking nice.